swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Lusankya
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy See also: Star Destroyers The Lusankya is The Executor's sister ship, with keel and final rivet finished at the same time as Vader's flagship. By having all expenses for The Lusankya ''attributed to construction of The ''Executor, the Empire kept the existence of the second Super Star Destroyer secret from the galaxy at large. The Lusankya ''was covered in a superframe of girders and electronics, then lowered onto Coruscant disguised as a massive planetary shield generator and it's repulsorlift cradle. The fact that a Super Star Destroyer was at the heart of the "Generator" was kept secret, allowing The ''Lusankya ''to serve as a secret prison facility. Exactly why the Emperor went to such great lengths to hide a Super Star Destroyer is unknown, though it's certainly possible that he intended the ship to serve as an emergency command vessel, should his throne world ever come under seige. As events occured, The ''Lusankya ''was used by intelligence officer Ysanne Isard to flee Coruscant after the Emperor's death. She built a command group around the ship and engaged in such gambits as the Bacta War. Eventually she was defeated and killed, and The ''Lusankya entered the service of The New Republic. For twenty years the ship acted as a medical research and quarantine ship, a research vessel, and the command ship of an extensively built-up Rogue Squadron. During the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, The Lusankya suffered extensive damage and was stripped of weapons and turned into a suicide weapon to destroy the largest Vong Koros-Strohna Worldship. Capabilities Though The Lusankya had fewer heavy weapons than a typical Super Star Destroyer, it uses the saved space for extensive personnel quarters. It needs less overall crew and has superior computers (An advantage of constantly receiving computer upgrades while hidden within Coruscant), but can carry more troops and thousands of prisoners. With the addition of Point-Defense Laser Cannons, The Lusankya is perfectly equipped to single-handedly smash through a planet's defenses and take command of its major cities. Unlike other Super Star Destroyers, which rely on support ships to some degree, The Lusankya is by itself enough to forge a new, if small, multiplanet government. The Lusankya Statistics (CL 36) Colossal (Station) Space Station Initiative: -4; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 17), Fortitude Defense: 74; +17 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 3,000; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 350; Damage Threshold: 574 Offense Speed: Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (15) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (25) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (25) +15 (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannon, Batteries (10) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Concussion Missile, Batteries (10) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (8) +15* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +86 Attack Options: Focused Fire (3x3 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 138, Dexterity: 10, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -4, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -4, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 207,381 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 57,000 (Troops), 115,000 (Prisoners) Cargo: 250,000 Tons; Consumables: 6 Years; Carried Craft: 72 Starfighters, Up to 1,000 other Small Craft Payload: 10,000 Heavy Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Backup Class 8), Navicomputer Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 11d10x5 Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15, Damage: 7d10x2 Heavy Ion Cannon, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 (Ion) Heavy Concussion Missile, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 10d10x5, 4-Square Splash Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +86) Tactical Fire Super Star Destroyers of all kinds are exceptionally dangerous foes that can eradicate almost any enemy in mere moments. As a Standard Action, The Lusankya can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 3-square radius around itself. All allied Starships within that area gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls and deal +1 die of damage on a successful attack. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Stations